bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Blue Sky Studios Heroes and Heroines' Victories
Ice Age * Manny: Returns will Roshan to and his father and joins will Sid and Diego, in sequel, boyfriend Ellie to behold and joins her and her brothers in sequel, becomes father and back to his home,sequel, it retires all to other continent, In the sequence, he dances at the wedding * Sid: is a farewell to roshan and ride Manny and joins he and Diego, in sequel, join the ellie and his brothers, in sequel, it becomes unckle and back to his home,in sequel, cut up all to other continent, In the sequel, becomes Brooke's boyfriend and dances at the wedding * Diego: Survive the injury makes a farewell with roshan and joins will manny and sid, in sequel, joins to ellie and his brothers, in sequel, it becomes uncle and back his home,in sequel, cut up all to other continent,In the sequel, he dances with Shira at the wedding * Roshan: was returned to his father for manny. Robots Rodney finds Bigweld and defeats Phineas T Ratchet Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ellie: becomes Manny's girlfriend and joins her siblings and Sid and Diego in sequence, she becomes mother and back, in sequence, if she retires to the other continent in sequence, she dances at the wedding * Crash and Eddie: they join their sister, Manny, Sid and Diego, in the sequel, become uncles and come back, in the sequel, they retreat to other continent, in sequel, they dance at the wedding Horton Hears a Who! *Horton: Finally makes all the animals that there are low people in the grain. (In a deleted scene placed back in the flower.) *Ned McDodd, the Mayor of Whoville: made all citizens and their Whoville family believe that all animals find out that there are tiny people in the grain (in a deleted scene his world was put back to a flower by Horton.) Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Buck: he returns to Dino World and see Rudy in the sequel, he dances at the wedding * Peaches: She is born and returns to her true home, in a sequel, she retires all to the continent, in a sequel, marries Julian and dances at the wedding * Manny: helps protect ellie and defeat the guanlong pack, he joins ellie with their newborn baby. later hehelps buck defeat rudy. * Diego: protects ellie by throwing off the guanlong from geting to her and he succeeds. * Crash and Eddie: help buck rescue sid. shoot down the quetzalcoatlus that attacked and tried to eat them as they save sid. *Momma Dino: Defeats Rudy, and takes his babies. *Dino Babies: Make a farewell with Sid, and go with his mother. Rio * Blu: Defeats Nigel, and finally managed to fly in sequel, Living in amazon with your family * Jewel: It was cured by Tulio and fly in the sequel, lives in Amazon with your family * Rafael: Flee the plane and see your family, in sequel, lives in amazon * Nico and Pedro: Flee the plane and seen at the end of the movie, in sequel, live on amazon * Luiz: It was left behind and seen for the last bakes in telda in sequel, Can arrive at amazon Ice Age: Continental Drift *Shira: becomes amorous interest of Diego and if all retires to the other continent, In sequel, she to dance with Diego in the marriage *Granny: She gained a denture by her grandson Sid and retires all to another continent, in sequel, she stays in Geotopia and was young by the Fountain of Youth *Louis: he retires all to another continent *Precious: Causes all animals to retreat to another continent and back to the sea Epic Rio 2 * Eduardo: he wins and lives in the Amazon * Roberto: living in the Amazon * Blue macaws: stay victorious and live in the Amazon *Mimi: living in the Amazon *Tiago: living in the Amazon *Bia: living in the Amazon *Carla: Sing and live in the Amazon The Peanuts Movie Ice Age: Collision Course *Julian: marries Peaches and dances at the wedding *Brooke: it was being young as a young man becomes Sid's girlfriend and sing at the wedding *Gavin, Gertie and Roger: Reforms and help save the world and become new herd members and danced at Peaches and Julian's wedding in the end. *Teddy: returning again as a young man and becomes Granny's boyfriend (Gladys) Ferdinand Spies in Disguise Gallery Category:Lists Category:Victories